


Closer

by sunnywhite



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywhite/pseuds/sunnywhite
Summary: 一周前他还在思索如何与俄罗斯人拉近距离，现在他就埋在自己的体内
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> *关于盒饭是如何被咚咚咚的车技（bu）迷倒的  
> *419描写（并不具体）  
> *初次上路，请不要对开车部分有过多期待

1  
朱利安盯着自己护甲包发呆，拐角上的布料开了一个豁口，他记不得这是子弹还是刀子造成的了，通常他把包打开放地上后就和其他人一样忙着加固，最多就是一会折回来看看还有谁想当英雄。仔细一瞅靠近底部还有其他破损，提醒他今天回去就要给它来个全套护理——如果时间够用的话。  
他抬头望向古斯塔夫，军医还在和艾莲娜争论着什么，哈利偶尔会插上两句，恐怕不太顺利。今天已经是他的第五次护甲评估了，然而当艾莲娜和前四次一样告知他们要测试的装备太多得延期后，古斯塔夫终于忍无可忍，一定要和他们讨论出个结果来。起初朱利安还劝上两句，但医生的表情让他决定保持沉默，乖乖坐在一边等待。  
大概十分钟后，朱利安就坐不住了，大厅里还有几位刚结束评估的队员，正围着设备讨论得火热。他心痒难耐，也想过去学习学习，目光扫过一圈，他看见舒赫拉特正对着霰射炸药向乔丹讲解什么，手还在不停地比划。  
朱利安有些惊讶，他以为自己看错了，但俄罗斯人的脸正对着他。刚进入小队不久，他就从队友那里听说了这位先生的“神秘”性格，他们有过几次对战，当他被系统判定已死亡只能躺着观察时，他发现对方行动过程钟中与队友沟通甚少，甚至有些草率，但每次的突破又都能快速完成。他很少见到这样的进攻方式，感到困惑又新鲜。有几次朱利安和他主动打招呼，对方只是点了点头，表情平和，没有过多的表示。  
这种态度让朱利安与他只保持着基本的来往，但好奇心让舒赫拉特渐渐变成了梗在喉咙口的刺，每当见到他的时候，朱利安总忍不住要张嘴，可也不知道自己要说什么。  
如今对方正滔滔不绝地说明自己的装备，比划套娃的样子像是在展示一件工艺品。朱利安这才回忆起自己几乎只参与过一两次和他的小组讨论——哈利认为之前的六号过于强调两方干员实战功能性的对立，忽略了双方沟通的重要性，据说以后会有更多进攻防守的交流。  
或许舒赫拉特面对自己的宝贝套娃会迸发出不一样的情感，就像马吕斯那样。朱利安思索着，他当然不会直接去问他，勇于挑战并不意味着主动送死——不是说舒赫拉特非常可怕。好吧，有那么一点，也就5%？10%？在第一次亲身感受过套娃的威力后，朱利安意识到自己对他有种隐隐的畏惧，和面对吉尔斯的时候不一样。不过看着他略带骄傲的神色，朱利安发觉那根刺又开始撩动，好奇心迅速升温，担忧瞬间就被燃烧殆尽。  
他把“参与讨论”迅速提上行程的优先级，然而古斯塔夫走过来的身影先阻止了他的行动。朱利安观察着医生的表情，猜测结果不尽如人意。  
“今天是测试不了了，敲定了两周后，但我实在怀疑历史会不会重演，”古斯塔夫叹了口气，“他们对于非攻击性的装备需要更加重视，我们的目标不应该只是让干员清除一切敌人，还要保证他们尽可能完好地回来。”  
“感谢你帮我争取机会，古斯塔夫，往好了想，这段时间能容我思考一些改进之处，如果真的开发出新性能，正好能赶得上一起评估。”  
军医的表情舒展了些：“很高兴你能这么想。”  
朱利安正想开口询问他要不要一起去看看舒赫拉特那组，抬头就看见了走过来的乔丹，手里拿着一份报告。他侧身望去，舒赫拉特的背影消失在门口，他感到有些失落。  
“嘿，二位好！”德州人热情地招呼他们，“你们的评估结束了吗？”  
“今天没轮上，你负责的是哪项装备？”  
“莫斯科人的霰射炸药，好家伙，亲身接触比训练时更惊人，”乔丹耸耸肩膀，“好吧，除了敌我不分这点。”  
“我想之前的演习已经充分证明过这点了，有什么新鲜的吗？”朱利安边问边偷瞄报告，但乔丹的手不安分地晃来晃去，他只能瞥见一片残影。  
德州人挠了挠脑袋：“新鲜的？这次没有，不过我拆开了那玩意儿，结构居然比我的炸药还简单，效果却不相上下，这小子有两下子。”  
朱利安对舒赫拉特的这项技能倒有所耳闻，他善于使用很少的边角料制作临时设备——说这话的新进人员两眼放光。不过朱利安当时的注意力在别处，这条信息轻飘飘地飞走了，现在它从天而降，暗示他对于俄罗斯人的了解少得可怜。  
“说实在的，我很少这么讲，”乔丹的声音把朱利安拉回了现实，“不过它真的像野兽一样凶猛。”

2  
周六的夜晚，反恐精英们正在赫里福德的小酒吧里享受庆功宴，几位法国人算得上是全场最清醒的人。吉尔斯肩负着待会把谢默斯拖回去的责任——他喝多后的样子绝对不负苏格兰人之名；至于麦克，从他和奥利弗勾肩搭背哈哈大笑这点来看八成也醉得不轻。好吧，是几位法国人但不包括奥利弗，这也是朱利安今晚没喝多少的原因，他得帮奥利弗避免和麦克一起醉倒在酒吧里然后第二天清晨被清醒的英国人一拳重击的命运。古斯塔夫一向不赞成过量的酒精摄入，艾曼纽想保持清醒状态方便思考。  
朱利安还没醉，严格来说是处于一种由迷茫带动了勇气提升的状态。他拨弄着杯口的水珠，观察着其他队友的情况。俄罗斯人已经开始引吭高歌，他在合唱团里没找到舒赫拉特的身影，望见对方似乎还算清醒，独自沉默地坐在卡座最外边，露出半个低着头的背影。直到朱利安走过去，发现他把下巴搁在杯口上，嘴里念叨着什么，夹杂着几句他听不懂的语言，可能是乌兹别克语，也可能是他自创的。  
“嗨。”他试着打招呼，舒赫拉特潦草地转了转头，咕哝了句，试图把脑袋拔起来。第三次失败后朱利安忍不住放下自己的杯子帮了他一把，俄罗斯人的身体非常热，烈酒的威力在他的体内乱撞。对方摆开他的手，眯着眼睛看了朱利安一会，然后咧着嘴说：“Спасибо（谢谢），呃……朱莱？”  
“是朱利安，朱利安·尼赞。”法国人觉得自己这个举动有些多余，对方醉成这样，估计转头又会给他造出个新名字了。  
舒赫拉特缓缓地点了点头，好像得到了什么重大机密，然后拍了拍座椅边：“请坐吧——嗝。”  
看着对方敞在座位外的半个身子，朱利安保持了得体的沉默，思考着他是不是想让自己坐他腿上，也可能是在暗示自己表演个空气椅子。无论如何与醉成这样的俄罗斯人打交道不会有什么进展，朱利安把手挪向自己的杯子，准备撤退。一只滚烫的手突然抓住了他，一部分的朱利安吓了一跳，另一部分的他惊讶于舒赫拉特居然还能精准无误地截击自己的手，看来对方比自己想象得要清醒一些。他抬头看向对方，俄罗斯人醉意朦胧的眼睛表现得相当无辜，仿佛是法国人偷酒被他抓了个现行。  
“别急，坐坐坐，我们……可以聊聊。”  
俄罗斯人费劲地挪动自己的屁股，往里滑了些，空出的地方也就只能坐得下半个身子。其实旁边的空间还有很多，他的队友们抱成一团，全堆在环形卡座的另一头，不过这半个座位应该是舒赫拉特意识的极限了。朱利安有些尴尬地维持拉着手的姿态坐了下来，抑制住了向古斯塔夫眨眨眼求救的冲动。  
“朱利安是吧？”舒赫拉特露出一幅傻气的笑容，总算是松开了手——然后去握自己的杯子，“我记得你，上次……就上次演习，你表现得挺好。”  
朱利安更加确信对方醉得不轻：“你是说我被你一枪击中眉心那次？顺便说句，枪法不错。”  
“不——我是说，你的护甲表现得挺好，替德国人保了他的胳膊，然后、然后把我们击败了。”  
“那也算不上……好吧，谢谢。”  
舒赫拉特拍了拍他的肩膀，力道比朱利安预料得轻很多：“你们的宗旨，什么来着，呃……拯救生命是不是？你做得很好。”  
俄罗斯人今天接二连三的夸赞让他措手不及，酒精带来的勇气正在迅速蒸发，舒赫拉特又把手抽走，甩到桌上。  
“我就不一样了，我是咔砰——”他举起双手比划爆炸的样子，差点打到朱利安脸上，“炸弹来袭——”  
他和萧美莲的争论一下子窜到朱利安的眼前，他们没有做好安置炸弹前的沟通工作，两个还在撤出的平民遭到误伤，萧美莲指责他“蔑视生命”。那姑娘当时在气头上，并非有意说到这种程度，但这句话恐怕能引起一部分共鸣——对于这类高能炸药的争论从未停止过，尤其是解救人质的演习中。  
朱利安看着眼前的男人，脑海中不断划过那句“像野兽一样凶猛”，突然想起他创下过最快的演习记录，那也是朱利安第一次领教套娃的威力。屋子里的干员在一分半钟内被清空，然后美国人冲进来安置拆弹器，他只能躺在地上，眼睁睁地看着舒赫拉特挂在窗口，头盔遮住了他的所有表情，只有手里端着的机枪和腰间挂着的炸药最显眼。那时候的朱利安一瞬间感到了恐惧与无力，但那肯定也是霰射炸药在实战中会给敌人带来的感觉，他能在短时间内瓦解对方的心理防线，好几次高效突破中都有他的功劳。  
他也是在拯救生命，朱利安心想。  
鼓励的话还没说出口，舒赫拉特就像预知一般摆了摆手：“我知道自己在做什么，我知道的……”  
他的声音渐渐轻下去，把脑袋塞进抱在桌上的胳膊里，似乎要睡了。  
朱利安看着他起伏的身体，有些不受控制地伸手抚过他的背脊，伏特加从他的毛孔中缓缓散出，他的周身还是非常温暖。  
也许他应该离开，让舒赫拉特好好休息，法国人这样想着，但他的手没有动，温暖的触感将他固定在一种接近永恒的静止状态中，直到俄罗斯人动了一下，慢慢直起身子。  
他在朱利安的注视下第二次抓起自己的杯子，喝了一口，打了个酒嗝，然后举给了法国人。  
“要来点吗？”

3  
伏特加在他的胃里爆炸，而后直冲脑门，他的嗓子要烧起来，前半晚喝的苹果酒简直是露水。他不记得喝了多少，只觉自己好似要蒸发进空气中，化为五颜六色的烟雾。眼前的俄罗斯人拍着他的肩膀称呼他为“好兄弟”，朱利安听了笑个不停，用力握住他的胳膊，告诉他自己前几天还在怕他来着。舒赫拉特看起来毫不意外，问了句为什么。  
“你知道的。”朱利安学他之前的动作，“你的那个……‘咔砰’炸得我直接躺了。”  
舒赫拉特沉默了一会，朱利安努力睁着眼睛看他，对方的绿眼睛蒙着水雾，他感到嘴唇发干，觉得自己肯定是醉得厉害。  
“不要怕我，”他轻声嘟囔了一句，“我们现在是、是好兄弟了。”  
罪恶感一头撞上朱利安，他连说了好几个“当然”，想了一下又补充了一句：“下次给我讲讲你的炸药吧！我也会给你展示我的护甲，我们可以相互改进……”  
舒赫拉特听罢用力点头，重重地拍了他一下，如果朱利安还清醒着，这会应该在担心自己会不会散架，但他的脸迅速蹿红，肯定是伏特加的后劲。  
他们又喝了一会儿，朱利安给他描述被古堡包围的图尔，父亲工作中雕刻的建筑材料——他的大学专业或多或少受此影响，母亲换过的那几份工作，和自己性格相近的妹妹。他也不记得自己说的是否完全准确，当时他的脑袋只有一半在运转。  
“我的妹妹伊露迪，现在是个……嗯……插画师，”提到她时朱利安眼含笑意，“她是我的骄傲。”  
“我本来也是他的骄傲，如果没有……”  
“没有什么？”  
“……不，没什么。”舒赫拉特摇摇晃晃地举起杯子，这个话题就此为止了。  
他们又聊起一些刚入伍时候的事，舒赫拉特说得不多，语速不快，朱利安得以分神去看他的眼睛，他第一次注意到俄罗斯人的瞳孔是一种接近灰绿的颜色，布满红血丝但眼神清澈。  
令他奇怪的是，即使在醉酒状态下，对方的发言依然透露着拘谨，分享自己的过去好似在撕开他的表皮，暴露在空气中的血肉难耐地抽搐。朱利安漂浮的大脑努力记着所有对方说出的话，觉得自己这辈子大概不会比今天更了解舒赫拉特了。  
周围的笑声吵闹声渐渐膨胀爆炸，散落在空中，他的心里倒是十足安静，舒赫拉特的声音变成了旋律，将他裹挟其间。在半梦半醒间，他听见舒赫拉特夸赞他的眼睛像海一样蓝，他是怎么回复的呢？记不清了，只记得那片如湖水般平静的灰绿，深色的纹理在水下隐匿地翻涌着。  
“我能吻你的眼睛吗？”他说。

4  
朱利安盯着桌上的设计图发呆，一夜情已经是二十个小时前的历史了，他的腰还酸着，胸口有点疼，脖子感觉怪怪的，手肘不知为何磕红了。他的脑袋涨得要命，醒酒药一点用也没有，他叹了口气，丢下笔靠上椅背，接受了自己今天无法专心思考的事实。  
昨晚他本应该负责带奥利弗回来的，结果自己得还麻烦医生帮忙扶着走，路上可能还吐了一次。醒来时古斯塔夫已经出门，在他的床头放了水和药，让他既感动又羞愧。  
门口传来响动，朱利安翘起椅子探头望去，好医生手里拎着个袋子回来了，可能是晚饭。  
“你醒了，感觉如何？”古斯塔夫把袋子搁到他的桌子上，“吃点东西吧。”  
“谢谢，但是你……”  
“我在餐厅吃过了。”古斯塔夫一边说着一边在自己的桌前坐下。朱利安非常感激他的好意，但现在自己胃里塞满了空气，什么也吃不下。他转过椅子，询问古斯塔夫昨晚的事情。  
“弗莱门特？不用担心，那家伙和舒赫拉特都被莱娅扛回去了。”  
说实在的，俄罗斯人真是越来越超乎他的想象了。  
接着医生平静地描述了他是如何与舒赫拉特一起摇摇晃晃地离开厕所并被杂物绊倒的，俄罗斯人试图拉住他未果，两人一起摔到地上，引起了离厕所最近的莫妮卡的注意。她请古斯塔夫帮忙把两人各自扶走，将舒赫拉特交给了俄罗斯人里唯一还算清醒的莱娅。朱利安沉默地听着，觉得事态持续脱轨，自己正站在车顶高唱《我心永恒》。  
幸好古斯塔夫对此事没有作出任何评价，朱利安抬手捂住脸，努力抑制大叫的冲动。一想到昨晚，他就不可避免地回忆起俄罗斯人蒙着情欲的双眼，温暖有力的手掌，自己咬上他喉结时压抑的低喘，觉得血液又要往下冲，他必须要赶紧转移注意力了。  
“等会，你现在要出去？不吃晚饭了吗？”  
“现在吃不下！我去靶场了！”  
朱利安避开了军医关切的目光，带着一丝愧疚逃离现场。  
从靶场出来时天空中已是繁星点点，隔音耳罩产生的蜂鸣对宿醉没有任何帮助，钝痛像气球一般持续膨胀，压迫着他的思绪。朱利安长舒了一口气，夜晚的空气如冷水从唇上滑过，他想到了自己的第一个吻，含着晨露与青草的气息，是亲吻大地时它温柔地回馈他的，连泥土的腥味都隐没在水珠的甘冽里。那是朱利安第一次觉得自己被世界爱着。  
而俄罗斯人的吻和它完全不一样，混着冰冷的酒液与灼热的呼吸，好似能将一切理性燃烧殆尽。

5  
他又撞见舒赫拉特趁着几轮演习的空隙靠着墙角休息。枪抱在他的怀里，霰射炸弹贴着他的肚子，俄罗斯人整个微微蜷起，身体随着呼吸起伏。朱利安靠在不远处偷偷看他，像是看着一片沉睡的森林。  
当他贴着窗边，听到熟悉的安装声时，第一反应就是扒开窗子，窗外挂着绿油油的舒赫拉特，捂得严严实实的头盔看不出他的表情。阳光从俄罗斯人的面罩上反射过来，刺得朱利安眼睛疼。被击中的一刻他能闻到舒赫拉特枪口的硝烟味，这个再熟悉不过的气味如今却让他有些发颤。他意识到自己永远无法用以前的目光看待舒赫拉特了。  
他们共事有一段时间了，自己熟悉他的武器威力、他的进攻方式，但不熟悉他本身。那次评估过后他对他产生了好奇心，想要剥开那层外壳，以一种温和的、友好的方式。结果那晚他窥见了舒赫拉特更隐秘的一面，被对方迟缓的爆发卷入。一周前他还在思索如何与俄罗斯人拉近距离，现在他就埋在自己的体内。整个过程对方没有发出半点声响，也许他更习惯沉默，只有自己的呻吟应和着隔板的响动，让这一切显得更不真实。朱利安幻想着自己正与舒赫拉特的照片做爱，就像他在新兵营里见过的那样。也许自己还胡乱说了什么，他记不清了，它们都化作了回忆里的杂音。舒赫拉特没有开口回答，亲吻他汗水淋漓的身体，握枪的手擦过他的喉咙。高潮袭来的那一刻，俄罗斯人呼出的热气喷在他的耳边，舒赫拉特·凯西克别耶夫冲破相纸向他袭来，压得他有些喘不过气。朱利安有一瞬间以为自己会死去，这个想法放在眼下的情景里倒是有一股古怪的浪漫。他一口咬上舒赫拉特的肩头，等待岩浆从他的皮肤下淌出。  
俄罗斯人颤抖了一下，扣在他背上的手指蜷起又松开，最后轻轻拍了拍他的后背，力道如蜻蜓点水，涟漪透过朱利安的身体，他被轻柔地击中了。  
那双抓着枪的手动了一下，朱利安这才意识到他已经醒了，在对方看着自己的方向前他迅速转身离开了。当他想象着那个头盔下可能正注视着自己的绿眼睛，突然感到不太自在，那道视线在烧灼他。

6  
“嘿。”  
舒赫拉特在宿舍的走廊里拦住他时朱利安有些不知所措。自从那晚过后他们交流的次数寥寥无几，或许性吞走了他的语言能力，做爱是唯一的交流方式——不不不，怎么可能，他只是还没想好怎么开这个口。  
“你的护甲是不是周二测试？”  
啊，对了，在两人醉着酒称兄道弟时他告诉过俄罗斯人自己的评估时间，但没想到对方还记得。  
他回答是，舒赫拉特露出了然的表情：“实验室见。”  
他说得很自然，就像“晚安”一样。朱利安站在原地，刚才的对话突然给了他一阵冲动，也可能是晚餐的奶酪正从胃里泛上来，要冲破他牙齿的防线。  
“请等一下。”  
对方转过身，表情没有变化，也可能只是自己没看出来。  
“我们能聊聊那晚上的事吗？”  
这句话好像落到地上的弹壳，清脆的响声后归于沉闷。地板的寒气正顺着脚底往上冒，朱利安活动了一下双腿，自己是不是说得太模糊了。  
舒赫拉特的表情有一瞬间空白了，嘴唇动了动，好像在搜刮适合的话语，他缩了一下肩膀，看起来有些紧张。  
他说：“我伤到你了吗？”  
朱利安愣了两秒才反应过来这句话是字面意思：“什么？不、没有、完全没有，我是说，其实还挺不错，非常好。”  
俄罗斯人慢慢点了点头，眼睛一直看着他，像是要从他的表情里找出这场对话的目的所在。朱利安想把目光移向他背后的墙壁，又控制不住地盯着那双灰绿色。  
“现在有点晚了，明天方便吗？下午我没有训练。”  
舒赫拉特说这话时有点犹豫，似乎在确认什么。朱利安急忙回复说当然可以，自己训练完就去找他。原本两人会互道晚安后告别，但刚才的对话还横贯在中间，最终他们只是简单地点了点头就散了。

7  
也许他比较幸运，走进公共休息室时朱利安发现舒赫拉特正一个人呆着——并不是说对其他俄罗斯人来一句“请让我们单独聊聊”有多么困难，但谁都能听得出这句话是重要事件的前奏，他不想给舒赫拉特更多压力。  
当事人斜倚在窗边，嘴里叼着烟，手指在手机屏幕上快速划过。看见他走过来，舒赫拉特点头示意了一下。  
“嗨。”朱利安一开口就意识到自己的声音过分热情了，“还有烟吗？”  
“有。”舒赫拉特摸出一根给他，点火时朱利安的视线保持在他拇指尖的一处污渍上，直到火光消失，他回了句谢谢。  
尼古丁让他稍许放松了些，朱利安透过烟雾看着俄罗斯人，闲聊应该是个不错的开始：”有什么新闻吗？”  
“唔——你们的圣诞节要到了。”  
到了朱利安这个年纪，这个词多半意味着“难得的假期”和“突发状况”，两者还往往并行，但他还是不可抑制地兴奋起来。尼赞家很重视这个节日——泛着金色油光的栗子烤火鸡，奶白色的肥美牡蛎，唯有圣诞才能吃到的龙虾；餐后母亲会分切撒着糖霜的柴薪蛋糕；兄妹俩总是能吃到裹着小瓷偶的那块国王饼。当他回忆这些美好日子时，忍不住将舒赫拉特也添入其中，想到他与自己和家人围坐在一起的情景，朱利安浑身涌起一股暖流，不合时宜的期待填满了他的心。  
“我会记得给你带礼物的。”  
舒赫拉特的手指停顿了一下，他抬起头，表情有些惊讶，又立即移开视线，抬手抽了口烟。吐出的白雾缓缓上升，在空中旋转着散开。朱利安盯着它们看，刚才那句话一下子脱口而出，他也没反应过来。  
“法国人会在圣诞节给所有人发礼物吗？”  
“什么？不，那是圣诞老人的活，我们一般只送给亲人和朋友。”操，错误回答。  
俄罗斯人嗯了一声，点了点头，目光落在烟蒂上——这支快要燃尽了。手机屏幕已经暗下去了，他抬起头，看着朱利安。  
“你说过要和我聊聊那晚的事。”他说。  
“对。”朱利安没有说下去，这个单词在舌头上滚过一圈又回到喉咙口，他不想说下去，直觉告诉他舒赫拉特还没结束。  
“我不会挑礼物……总能精确地买到一些奇怪的东西，大概是天赋。所以每年我就给马克西姆他们送手工自制的小玩意。这是我能给朋友们最好的礼物。”  
烟灰落在了朱利安的手指上，他一动不动。  
“今年，我也会送你一个的。”  
说完这话，舒赫拉特似乎变得坦然了，直视着他的眼睛，吐出的白烟流过那片平静的湖水。  
朱利安觉得自己好像又回到了十九岁的骑行时光，躺在波城的土地上，嗅到石板潮湿的气息，眼前是一望无际的星空。在宇宙的怀抱中他感到无与伦比的自由，带着年轻人的傲气，觉得自己能见识到一切所未知的，接触到全部所好奇的，无限的可能性在等待。  
“好啊，我期待着。”

End


End file.
